Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2016
16:08:16 Same wind speed, same damage.... 16:08:30 Same Mirinae.... 16:08:37 F___. 16:08:39 He copied the same page... 16:09:06 Then, he's going to come on chat screaming about Mirinae, again. 16:09:20 :/ 16:09:46 "to the ended Philippine TV series ‘Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita’, which Denise Laurel"... 22:14:32 Not any euro symbols anymore, right? 22:14:41 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 22:21:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:08 !hello 22:21:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:33 Well afk 22:21:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:45 !updatelogs 22:21:47 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 22:21:53 !logs 22:21:53 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs can be seen here. 22:22:32 Alex is extratropical now :( 22:22:52 Resuming, the Doug Saga would make a nice documentary. 22:22:54 Boooo 22:22:57 D:< 22:22:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:23:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:01 But on a more positive note, Jsky is gone for a month! 22:23:08 No more DENISE! :D 22:23:09 Yay! 22:23:14 Yes 22:23:20 F___ yes! 22:23:26 We'll have to see if he comes back. 22:23:26 I kind of played a role despite not being there 22:23:34 If he does, his next offense is a permaban, right? 22:23:38 Yes 22:23:44 It will have to be. 22:23:56 I told Layten that if he got annoyed by Jsky or anything like that to ban him for a month 22:24:00 Good. 22:24:14 I made sure to before I went off chat this morning 22:24:25 @Nkech Do you always get on chat on 6am on school days? 22:24:31 Yes. 22:24:52 I've been off most of the week, so I actually got some time to talk to Layten. He's a nice guy. 22:25:09 Do you have off Monday Bob? 22:25:09 But he will promote users too much 22:25:11 I do 22:25:15 @Nkech Yeah 22:25:22 I have Tuesday off as well. 22:25:29 I return to school, with NEW CLASSES, on Wednesday! 22:25:34 Do you have Wednesday off? 22:25:37 :( 22:25:47 @Nkech You have Tuesday but not Wednesday in school? 22:25:53 I don't have Wednesday off... yet 22:26:03 Is there snow forecast? 22:26:14 But the weather forecast is saying we will probably get 2-3 inches of snow on Wednesday 22:26:38 That's why I asked 22:26:40 On Monday when my family from CardozoLad leaves I'll likely get on. 22:26:43 *CardozoLand (NJ) 22:27:03 You know if you get too many snow days you'll have to make them up. 22:27:05 trust me. 22:27:11 Cardozo is my cousin. 22:27:13 Lol jk :p 22:27:18 Those homework packets were evil e.e 22:27:18 I know, I have been through it before @Hype 22:27:29 I have APUSH this semester, and it could impact my activity... 22:27:38 APUSH? 22:27:39 what is that? 22:27:43 AP US History 22:27:46 Ok 22:27:49 Oh. 22:27:49 Sassmaster has it too I think 22:27:54 US History is EASY 22:27:55 I do. @Bob 22:28:05 APUSH is supposed to be not easy, unlike non-AP 22:28:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:07 Not Advanced Placement @Nkech 22:28:13 It's college-level 22:28:19 That is so much of a breeze, that, hell, I could help you with it 22:28:28 It's harder than you think @Nkech 22:28:34 Test questions are VERY specific in AP classes. 22:28:49 They make you think. 22:29:03 well, then, do you know what the original capital of Kentucky was before they picked Frankfort? 22:29:05 I took AP Psychology last semester. Tests were hard, but I got an A 22:29:24 It was Lexington. 22:29:24 I have astronomy, climate and weather, Math 096, and ENG 091. 22:29:28 @ Bob 22:29:31 I took the hardest AP Class-AP Seminar-and got an A. 22:29:44 I got an A in every class this semester. 22:29:52 Awesome! :) 22:29:58 AP Phychology didn't seem to impact your activity @Bob 22:30:01 Brb 22:30:02 Nope, it didn't. 22:30:11 I was in "Slow" classes. 22:30:11 *Psychology 22:30:21 However, my other classes are fairly easy. 22:30:38 Still surprised people didn't bully me and shove me into stuff for being in slow classes. 22:30:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:30:52 But a bigger concern is how I may be helping out the baseball team...and I will have games at least twice a week, and they don't finish until 7PM 22:31:06 I had a regular Algebra class in Freshmen year. 22:31:09 Why would you do that? 22:31:12 @Bob 22:31:15 Idk. I just like doing it. 22:31:17 I aced it 22:31:23 Did you get offered money @Bob? 22:31:26 Nope. 22:31:36 I'm good at math. 22:31:38 :p 22:31:41 I don't anything for anyone outside my family and friends without money 22:31:52 ^ 22:31:53 Same. 22:32:01 That will last March and April 22:32:09 Except for Spring Break and weekends 22:32:12 When I will be active as normal 22:32:21 I feel so pathetic now that I reflect back to my high school life. 22:32:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:32:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:32 I don't let people borrow my pencils and pens. 22:32:32 "slow classes" 22:32:35 Guess why? 22:32:47 They should be prepared? 22:33:03 Not only that, but I cannot trust people to give them back 22:33:10 Wow. 22:33:11 I ask for pencils and pens to borrow 22:33:16 And I forget to return them sometimes :p 22:33:19 (facepalm) 22:33:22 Lol 22:33:24 Same. 22:33:31 :P 22:33:33 :P 22:33:43 I make sure I have pencils 22:33:49 I don't. 22:34:05 Teachers probably think of me as a "grade-grubber" though :p 22:34:15 what is that? 22:34:29 Like when I have a very high B, I will "ask" what I can do to get an A. Usually they just give me the B. 22:34:49 Heck, you've got a shot for some GPA points. Why not? :p 22:35:52 I don't worry about that, unless I have a C+ or Lower 22:36:06 B's don't cut it for me :p 22:36:25 The lowest grade I have ever had on a report card (Mid Term or regular) was a 76% 22:36:38 The lowest grade I have ever had on a report card (Mid Term or regular) was an 89% 22:36:46 @Nkech 22:37:01 I remember that 76%, but it is, like most memories of the time, a very vague memory 22:37:18 @Nkech Do you remember what class it was? 22:37:28 (Yet again, due to all the decisions I make there is no space to maintain a lot of memories) 22:37:36 @Bob Language Arts 22:37:39 Oh. 22:37:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:37:47 I hate English class. 22:37:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:54 They make us read and read and read and read :p 22:38:00 Same... 22:38:03 I like my Language Arts teacher 22:38:10 I got an A in English this semester :d 22:38:13 English is my absolute worst subject. 22:38:19 Me too... 22:38:25 I didn't pass my ENG 091 class last semester. 22:38:27 I fail most "reading checks" but I still get an A usually 22:38:39 I got a PR 22:38:44 Which is Progress 22:38:45 She was a student teacher at my school when I was a 6th grader... and even better, she (It's a woman) supports Bernie Sanders 22:38:53 Which is not passing nor failing. 22:38:55 @ Bob 22:39:00 Oh. 22:39:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:27 Guess who my least favorite teacher in my school is? 22:39:27 I got my Climate and Weather class. 22:39:29 :D 22:39:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:35 @Nkech Your math teacher, right? 22:39:37 And Astronomy. 22:39:39 The Gym Teacher 22:39:42 Guess why? 22:39:51 Oh, he's that guy you hate for liking Trump, right? 22:39:58 It's a woman 22:40:08 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:11 1: She bans blue jeans 2: She supports Trump 22:40:14 I thought it was a guy. 22:40:19 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:40:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:40:43 hi 22:40:44 (facepalm) 22:40:46 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:52 !ignore yourself 22:40:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring yourself. 22:41:03 I do not like people that support Trump 22:41:05 the end. 22:41:12 !ignore Donald Trump 22:41:12 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Donald Trump. 22:41:14 !updatelogs 22:41:16 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 49 lines to the page). 22:41:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:28 nice message when they leave and join 22:41:35 Hi HH. 22:41:39 hi 22:41:41 How do you see it @HH? 22:41:45 It works! 22:41:47 I still see left and joined 22:41:50 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:41:52 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:54 Me too. 22:42:00 Try closing it out and re-loading it 22:42:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:42:02 Aww... 22:42:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:42:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:10 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:42:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:20 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:20 Nkech dissipated? :p 22:42:27 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 22:42:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:49 That's cool. 22:42:53 !ignore what 22:42:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring what. 22:42:59 !ignore dig 22:42:59 Total failure. 22:43:01 Yeah do you like it @HH? 22:43:03 yes 22:43:07 -!- Hypercane Bot was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Hypercane. 22:43:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:24 !ignore failure 22:43:24 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring failure. 22:43:32 "has been dissipated" doesn't sound right. Maybe we should change it to "has been absorbed" 22:43:36 Somehow, I'm extremely annoyed by thiss. 22:43:43 !hello Nkech 22:43:43 Hello there, Nkech 22:43:45 I like it. 22:43:50 Of just "Has Dissipated" 22:43:53 *or 22:43:56 Don't ask me why. 22:44:09 !hello I like the new kick/ban phrases 22:44:09 Hello there, I like the new kick/ban phrases 22:44:32 !hello Me too 22:44:32 Hello there, Me too 22:44:36 !hello Victor is going to be a cat 5 22:44:36 Hello there, Victor is going to be a cat 5 22:44:46 You can clearly see that I dont like it. 22:44:46 !hello I am Doug pls unban me i`m not bas 22:44:47 Hello there, I am Doug pls unban me i`m not bas 22:44:50 !hello me too as well 22:44:50 Hello there, me too as well 22:44:55 !hello Hurricane Bonnie forms on Valentines Day 22:44:55 Hello there, Hurricane Bonnie forms on Valentines Day 22:45:02 Such spam.... Ugh. 22:45:03 !ignore spam 22:45:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spam. 22:45:05 why not SM? 22:45:21 You must already know the answer. 22:45:25 Sometimes, it's fun to play with the bots :p 22:45:31 lol :P 22:45:35 ikr] 22:45:36 If you don't know, don't ask me why. 22:45:39 * 22:45:52 !ignore Dug 22:45:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Dug. 22:46:03 !ignore Taizo 22:46:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Taizo. 22:46:12 !ignore Cold AMO 22:46:12 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring Cold AMO. 22:46:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:25 !ignore Everyone 22:46:25 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Everyone. 22:46:29 !ignore KID GAMING 22:46:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring KID GAMING. 22:46:32 Back. 22:46:33 Hi Sassmaster! 22:46:35 Ugh... *sigh*. 22:46:37 Wb 22:46:40 Welcome back. 22:46:48 Hey Nkech, SM, and Bob!! 22:46:49 9 people on chat 22:46:50 Sassmaster, watch what happens when we leave and join chat 22:46:53 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:47:03 Something terrible happens. 22:47:03 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:08 @Nkech Okay... 22:47:10 @SM I actually like it. 22:47:21 And I actually hate it. 22:47:26 &inf; 22:47:29 Darn 22:47:30 lol 22:47:43 Looks cool doesn't it @Sassmaster 22:47:56 Yeah 22:48:02 ∞ 22:48:04 Yay 22:48:11 But it is so small.. 22:48:21 �� 22:49:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:54 !ignore when a tree falls on a hurricane and a tornado falls on a tree 22:49:55 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a tree falls on a hurricane and a tornado falls on a tree. 22:49:57 But he added it into a finishes season. 22:50:03 I'm just on the close lookout because I've heard that TROLL guy creates a lot of sockpuppets. 22:50:06 *finished 22:50:13 Yep @Bob 22:50:13 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:44804 22:50:46 aww 22:50:51 D: 22:51:00 :( 22:51:03 :( 22:51:07 :( 22:51:08 TROPICAL STORM MICHELLE PUBLIC ADVISORY 22:51:14 �� 22:51:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:27 48H...60 MPH...POST-TROP/EXTRATROP 22:51:41 I don't really have a choice. 22:51:45 We understand. 22:51:52 and, like she requested earlier, a Highlight for it. 22:51:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:53 Being an adult is terribly busy. 22:52:04 Bills 22:52:04 Homes 22:52:06 Grocery Shopping 22:52:07 Children 22:52:08 Richard 22:52:11 @Michelle I likely won't be able to be here on Sunday. 22:52:17 Except at night 22:52:22 And the fact that you guys absolutely hate me when I get angry about all of it 22:52:25 and that is much too common 22:52:34 So 22:52:42 I decided to get help and got a therapist. 22:52:49 I am still teaching my class 22:53:05 You guys hate me for my drama that I bring to the wiki 22:53:09 That should help you Michelle. 22:53:09 No reply from Puffle... I guess he's definitely gone... I guess. 22:53:18 a therapist 22:53:29 Some 6 users lost. 22:53:30 I might just come back when I turn 30 22:53:31 but for now 22:53:37 I am going completely extratropical 22:53:56 Because you guys can't be there to help me vent all these problems out, and I need to find more people who are more willing. 22:54:20 I'm willing to help 22:54:26 like I said last time :) 22:54:28 I just need someone to vent at. 22:54:33 Nkechinyer 22:54:38 You don't understand anything about the real world. 22:54:59 Actually 22:55:03 Why don't I tell you about MY father 22:55:24 Its a disturbing story 22:55:25 ZCZC MIATCPAT1 ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM BULLETIN HURRICANE HYPOTHETICAL ADVISORY NUMBER 200 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER BREMEN OH AL192015 600 PM AST FRI JAN 15 2016 ...HURRICANE HYPOTHETICAL KEEPS IT'S STRENGTH... SUMMARY OF 500 PM AST...2100 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...UNKNOWN ABOUT 100 MI SOUTHEAST OF COLUMBUS,OHIO MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...50 MPH...85 KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NE OR 55 DEGREES AT 14 MPH...22 KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...990 MB...29.24 INCHES 22:55:38 failure 22:55:43 Listen 22:55:48 My father was abusive. 22:55:52 Here's what I don't have: Grandpa on either side, Gramma on Dad's side, Dad, and essentially the whole side of my Dad's family. 22:55:54 He hit both me and my mother 22:55:59 No sad stories, please. 22:56:02 My Dad was bad too @Michelle 22:56:04 And eventually 22:56:09 he threatened to kill my mother in 1999 22:56:16 @HH :p 22:56:19 Then we moved to cuba. Getting a divorce with my father. 22:56:26 He followed us into Cuba 22:56:30 Then in 2001, judgement came 22:56:39 Hurricane Michelle ended the life of my father 22:56:43 and nearly ended the life of mine 22:56:51 And all was fine until 2007 22:56:58 Then came Noel 22:57:16 Noel nearly killed my mother. 22:57:19 I remember thinking, why was Noel retired back then. Now I know why. 22:57:19 She almost drowned 22:57:33 And eventually 22:57:37 2012 22:57:40 The year I became a teacher. 22:57:45 ZCZC MIATCPAT1 ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM BULLETIN HURRICANE HYPOTHETICAL ADVISORY NUMBER 200 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER BREMEN OH AL192015 600 PM AST FRI JAN 15 2016 ...HYPOTHETICAL KEEPS ITS INTENSITY... SUMMARY OF 500 PM AST...2100 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...27.1N 30.8W ABOUT 785 MI...1260 KM SSW OF THE AZORES MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...50 MPH...85 KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NE OR 55 DEGREES AT 14 MPH...22 KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...990 MB...29.24 INCHES 22:57:47 EPCI FAILURE 22:57:49 You see 22:57:52 stupid caps 22:57:56 In the year I became a teacher 22:58:09 epic failure :P 22:58:20 I was shot, nearly stabbed, nearly killed, and electrocuted 22:58:35 In 2013, it was an ok year 22:58:40 2014 was fine 22:58:48 2015 brought the downfall of Mary Jane, and HHW 22:59:02 and in 2016 came my downfall. 22:59:07 I will tell you guys more about that later. 22:59:21 /me is confused 22:59:28 !updatelogs 22:59:43 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 45 lines to the page). 22:59:43 I was in the hospital the other day 22:59:45 Uhh.. nvm. 22:59:54 Its best you guys don't know 22:59:57 my cousin will tell you all in time 23:00:16 did you break a bone? 23:00:20 Well.. 23:00:23 Its much much worse 23:00:28 (brb) 23:00:30 what? 23:00:34 Hell, it is even one of the main reasons I am quitting. 23:00:41 or would you rather not say? 23:00:47 I would rather not say. 23:01:11 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:01:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:01:19 btw 23:01:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:23 I wanted to make it clear to everyone 23:01:28 My demotion has NOTHING to do with me quitting 23:01:38 If I was a breaucrat right now, I would still be saying this 23:02:18 ZCZC MIATCPAT1 ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM BULLETIN HURRICANE HYPOTHETICAL ADVISORY NUMBER 200 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER BREMEN OH AL192015 600 PM AST FRI JAN 15 2016 ...HURRICANE HYPOTHETICAL KEEPS IT'S STRENGTH... SUMMARY OF 600 PM AST...2200 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...UNKNOWN ABOUT 100 MI SOUTHEAST OF COLUMBUS,OH MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...100 MPH...140 (ESTIMATE) KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NW OR 70 DEGREES (ESTIMATE)AT 16 MPH...26 (ESTIMATE) KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...975 MB (ESTIMATE)...29.01 INCHES (ESTIMATE) 23:02:34 Hypothetical 23:02:39 please read everything above. 23:02:39 @HH You got the data right 23:02:47 I did 23:02:54 oh okay 23:04:35 Sorry to do this so sudden guys. 23:05:00 And the reason why I did not show an IRL that day 23:05:09 is because I was wearing a short sleeve shirt 23:05:13 and the bullet wound was exposed 23:05:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:05:34 @Michelle Do you want the "Extratropical" tag? 23:05:38 No thanks. 23:05:42 Ok. 23:05:46 here's the warnings and watches for my hurricane: 23:06:01 I wouldn't mind a Galaxy tag 23:06:07 it could be made to honor fallen heros of the wiki 23:06:14 such as Ryne or Nkechinyer 23:07:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:40 Any breaucrat who retired or someone who did something extremely helpful to the wiki would get it 23:07:46 Since Galaxies never truely die 23:07:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:42 That's who we usually grant "Extratropical" tags to. 23:08:58 Douglas has an extratropical tag.. 23:09:33 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:09:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:13 But the Galaxy thing doesn't really fit here. 23:10:15 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:11:33 idk 23:11:37 Maybe then 23:11:39 Black Hole? 23:12:51 idk 23:12:53 its up to you guys 23:13:03 but, there should be a tag to honor fallen heros 23:13:09 But 23:13:16 my wrath probably made me an antagonist anyway 23:13:24 So, feel free to just give me the dissipated tag 23:13:29 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:35 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:10 Nkechinyer 23:14:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:14:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:15 @Michelle You're not an antagonist. 23:14:23 Me and bob were just talking about something 23:14:29 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:14:32 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:31 about a tag for fallen heros 23:15:34 either Black Hole or Galaxy 23:15:44 People like Ryne and You would get it if you guys retire 23:16:07 vote A for black hole B for galaxy 23:16:19 A 23:16:23 A 23:16:31 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:41 Like 23:16:44 as a small list 23:16:50 "Hurricane HypotheticalHurricane has formed!" sounds contradictory :p 23:17:01 Hypercane, WSC, possibly me, possibly bob, you, and ryne 23:17:03 But I like it 23:17:10 Does it sound like a good idea? 23:17:35 Idk. Maybe Steve should get it though as well. 23:17:50 Nkech isn't on right now 23:18:26 Yea 23:18:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:18:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:01 Back. 23:19:05 I'm still far south, so it'll be a while if you ever see my tag say "Black Hole" :p 23:19:23 Well then again 23:19:26 I was a quick moving system 23:19:37 that made an unexpected turn to the US 23:19:38 Yeah...you rapidly deepened as well. 23:19:40 And slammed into Georgia 23:19:47 @Michelle You did not make landfall, you turned extratropical. 23:19:51 Landfall = banned 23:19:52 No Bob 23:19:56 ^^ 23:19:57 Based on what I found.. 23:20:05 I think it is better off if I made landfall. 23:20:14 for your guises sake. 23:20:40 7th user lost.... and counting. :( 23:20:41 I'm still located 1200 miles east of the Windward Islands :p 23:20:54 It's nice down here :p 23:20:57 What I found out in the hospital isn't really a joking matter. 23:21:05 I will tell you guys in March or something. 23:21:31 back 23:21:36 Wb. 23:21:45 Welcome back. 23:21:45 WB. 23:21:47 Me: Down to 400 out of 4000 LP. 23:22:12 I activate the seal of orichalcos! 23:22:15 :P 2016 01 15